


Interlude

by Marimomarble99



Series: Green-skinned ( or scaled ) Lovers [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: EVEN IF THE ROMANCE ISNT GONNA HAPPEN TIL LATER, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, SHIP TIL I DROP, iM STILL ALIVE AND SHIPPING
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimomarble99/pseuds/Marimomarble99
Summary: hello yes it me xD god i've had this in drafts for so bloody long- like, I actually wrote it a few days after the first fix, but never got round to posting it for some reason like wot :| 
so, not too certain when this fics piled take place in the timeline. I'll have to go check again, but it should occur a short time after Act 1, Scene 1 so.
but anyway, usual disclaimer- I don't own SWTOR or Qyzen. hope you all enjoy! and look forward to the next fic in this series ( I think it will be an interlude too? not sure )!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes it me xD god i've had this in drafts for so bloody long- like, I actually wrote it a few days after the first fix, but never got round to posting it for some reason like wot :| 
> 
> so, not too certain when this fics piled take place in the timeline. I'll have to go check again, but it should occur a short time after Act 1, Scene 1 so.
> 
> but anyway, usual disclaimer- I don't own SWTOR or Qyzen.   
> hope you all enjoy! and look forward to the next fic in this series ( I think it will be an interlude too? not sure )!!

She wakes from her nightmare with Yuon’s name on her lips. Running her fingers through her hair, she sighs as she recalls glimpses of her dream that she would prefer to have forgotten. Breathing deeply, she attempts to go back to sleep, valiantly ignoring the way her heart is trying to climb out of her throat. Of course, her efforts result in null and once again ( for the third night in a row ), she flings her covers away and slides off the bed, a huff of frustration escaping her as she pads out of her quarters, making for the ship's kitchen with the intention of brewing herself a fresh, steaming mug of caf.

Just as she passes through the doorway of her destination, the chill of space sets in causing her to shudder involuntarily ( and her meagre attire consisting of a loose shirt and a pair of shorts, doesn't help in the slightest ). A string of _mild_ profanity slips off her tongue and she hugs herself, debating whether a trip to her quarters and back to get dressed ( or wrapped up in a quilt ) is worth a mug of caf.

It's only then, that she realises she's not alone. At the table, sits a familiar, hulking figure. A mug of freshly brewed caf and a blanket innocently sits beside him. The scene puts her in a state of incertitude, before her companion catches her gaze.

"Herald drink?" He pushes the blanket forth slightly.

A small, warm smile spreads across her lips and she's all too happy to pad over to the table, accept Qyzen's gracious gifts and fold into the seat beside him. Making short work of the blanket, she turns herself into a cocoon of warmth. Cautiously sipping her caf, she tugs the blanket around her form- cheeks darkening inadvertently when she catches a whiff of a reptilian scent. _Qyzen's_ scent.

"How did you know?" She looks at him as she speaks, fidgeting slightly. The movements are hidden by her fort of fabric.

"Third time Herald come. Herald forgot blanket last time as well." Qyzen's gaze fixates on hers, a glint of -dare she say- amusement in his eye. Lips pulling back ( but showing no teeth ) in a Trandoshan smile. The idea that he is having an internal laugh at her is _**( completely possible )**_ not a foreign one. Though her cheeks darken further, she tilts her head in question. Qyzen hadn't been in the kitchen the previous nights, so how would he have.............

Oh.

_Oh._

An air of chagrin hangs around her as Qyzen clarifies his statement, confirming her thoughts.

"Could hear Herald cursing." 

She is a dignified Jedi Consular, out on a mission to save the Galaxy- profanity should be below her. She shouldn't be _using_ it- that's not what a _good_ Jedi _does_.

Blood floods her cheeks, green skin darkening visibly. Averting her gaze, she clears her throat and pointedly keeps her eyes fixed on the table, sipping her caf in a weak attempt to avoid Qyzen's mirth-filled gaze. A moment of silence passes before a curious huffing noise fills the small room. Tilting her head, she takes a peek at her companion and her eyes widen as she realises what's happening. _Qyzen is laughing_. At her, of course, but he is laughing. She's never seen, much less heard a Trandoshan laugh, and Qyzen's ordinary countenance had led her to believe he doesn't do much laughing. Something she is probably right about. Of course, her very **obvious** reaction is to flush- cheeks and ear practically **florescent** from how much she blushing in _utter mortification_ , and stuttering protests in flustered indignation. Of course this only serves to further his amusement.

She can’t bring herself to feel mad.

So she joins in on the infectious laughter with shaking shoulders and a trembling form, ending up curled in a fetal position and leaning against a solid, _warm_ arm. Coming down from her high, she finds an emotional warmth spreading in her chest, filling her with content.

And that is how she spends her third, nightmare-filled night; washing away the bad dreams with her companion and a mug of caf, in a bundle of warmth, comfort and security.

**Author's Note:**

> so don't actually know how trandoshans smile but I figured I  
> since they're really obviously reptilian I thought that the near human/human version of a smile would kinda be like- aggressive, ya know? like, since baring teeth is an act of aggression/anger/threat I figured trandoshans would smile sans the teeth. kinda like sangheili smiles tbh. 
> 
> hopefully Qyzen isn't too horribly out of character in this fic as well. I was reading it over and it didn't really sound ooc but. in any case, please let me know if I can make any improvements in Qyzen's and the consular' character !!
> 
> anyways, hope you guys enjoyed! stay tuned for more<3


End file.
